Harry Pothead The Series
by Chamealeonman
Summary: There is going to be a spoof of all seven books on this the titles are:


"Ha, ha, I have no idea whats going on," said Harry, "I need to crack a window or something." He was sitting in a basement filled with smoke and there was a doobie in his hand. Harry cracks the window and an owl flys in with a letter. The owl fell as he went into the smoke. Harry opened the letter and he pulled out a peice of paper. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have been invited to spend the year at Cokemules School of Witchcraft and Drug Making. Here you will learn Witchcraft and Wizardry along with alcohol brewing and ways to make many drugs. Here is a list of items you will need to attend this year:  
  
1. How To Grow Marijuana By:Anita Bonghit  
  
2. How To Mix Coke By:Mike Roch  
  
3. Rolling A Doobie By:Seymour Butts  
  
4. Using Crystal Meth By:Ben Dover  
  
5. Basic Wizards Spells By:Amanda Hugandkiss  
  
6. A Wand  
  
7. A Cauldron  
  
8. A Bong  
  
You may also bring a pet such as an owl, a cat, a frog, etc. You will be using more books on drugs that will be supplied by the school. Tomorrow an escort will arrive to show you where to get your supplys.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Doubledoobie  
  
"Oh man I can't read," said Harry. The door opens and Dudley walks in. "You've been smoking again I'm telling," said Dudley. "Don't preach to me fatso," said Harry, "Man I've got the munchies. Whens dinner?" Dudley says, "Right now." Harry starts seeing funny colors. "I'm totally trippin' right now."   
  
The next morning there is a knock at the door. Harry opens the door and there is a hippy. "Hi, my names Hagrid. I'm supposed to take you to get supplies. Harry and Hagrid leave. Harry of course bringing his special blend. Him and Hagrid to a train to London. They came across a bar called the Leaky Pina Colada Glass. As the two walked through the bar a guy in a cloak wearing one of those Jamaican hats stops them. "The scar of the Marijuana Leave, are you Harry Pothead?" "Yes, I am." Hagrid said, "This is your Defense Against Contaminated Drugs teacher." After being introduced they walk into a back room. There is a brick wall with a vent at the top. Hagrid took a whiff of a doobie and blew it into it. The bricks spread apart. They walked through. Hagrid said, "Welcome to Dieagain Alley." They walked down the street there were people with cloaks and drugs. He even saw some people break dancing. "This is where you can get your Wizards supplys." "Where do I get everything else." "Well at the Land of Seamingly Harmless Plants of course." "I don't have any money." "Your parents were some of the greatest drug dealers of all time. Don't you think they would have left behind a fortune." "My parents, my Aunt and Uncle told me they were just abunch of druggies who died from chronic overdose." "Well actually they died from the wizard Goldenwart. But be careful who you say that around many people are afraid of his name." The two went to Ginrots the Wizard Bank. Harry found out he was like a billionaire in the wizard world. Hagrid got the Wizard supplies while Harry ventured into the Land of Seamingly Harmless Plants. Harry went into the book store. In there he looked at all the books on drugs. He got all he needed and a few extra. He saw a red headed kid. The kid said, "Hi my name is Ron Weasealot." "Hello." They became freinds. The Weasalots had a really big family including two of Rons brothers who were going to the same school, Fred and George. Hagrid showed up with all the wizards stuff and he even brought an owl named Hedwig. The Weasalots, Harry, and Hagrid went to a pub to relax before it was time to go to the train station. Harry saw a t.v. it was showing scantily-clad dental hygentists getting shot out of a cannon into a pool of apricot jelly. Then a commercial came on with a guy sitting in an upside down chair sitting. Harry lit one up. "I'm like freakin' out." They all got ready and went to the train station. "Heres your ticket," said Hagrid as he gave Harry a ticket. Hagrid disapeared. "Platform 13 and fifty-two/thirds. Man what have I been smoking." He looks down at his hand and there is a dobbie there. "Oh ya now I remember." Ron and Harry got there Trunks and walked right through a brick wall to get to the train.  
  
Ron and Harry were in there own compartment and soon after the train left it was filled with smoke. The compartment door opened. A girl walked in. "Do you mind if I sit here?" asked the girl. "Sure," said the others. "My name is Hermoine Granger." They all get aquainted. A snack cart comes by. "Would you guys like anything?" asked the person by the cart. "Do you have any hash brownies?" asked Harry. "No, they have wizard snacks," said Ron, "Chocolate Frogs, with hash, Pumpkin Pastries, also with hash, Every Flavor Beans, actually only one flavor, hash." "Ok, we'll take the whole cart." said Harry. A guy who Harry later found out was Draco, and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "You have the scar." said Draco. Draco walked in. Harry said, "Wait, you must be this high to get in the compartment." Harry pulled out a chart with the different kinds of being high on them. Draco left with his head down. They arrived at the castle coughing non-stop. They walked into the castle going into the great hall. A man stood at the very front, it was Albus Doubledoobie, he said, "Welcome returning students and first year students. We shall begin with the annual chosing ceremony where we chose the house everyone goes into." He pulled out a goblet filled with coke. He poured out some on a bench. "Each of the first years need to take a sniff and the coke will start talking through you and say where you go. After many people Harry came up Ron and Hermoine had all ready done it and had gotten Gryfindor. Harry took a big sniff... 


End file.
